An Old Way To Force Love
by Chantii94
Summary: Hermione lost her parents and was adopted by Andromeda.Fleur left Bill.Ginny married the love of her life only to have him cheat on her.Molly lost her husband in the war. But now there is a Marriage law that will change everything. Rating might change.


_The Marriage Law Is Now Put Into Action_  
>Last night why everyone was sound asleep in there warm beds the<br>Wismagot finally decided on the law that was put into there minds  
>about 3 months ago. <em>The Re-population of Magical Beings <em>more  
>commonly known as <em>The Marriage Law<em> will affect any single witch  
>or wizard between the ages 17 to 63. The ministry's branch for<br>Magical Births and Orphans will be in charge of finding a match for  
>any on between those ages. <em>The Marriage Law<em> will also affect  
>recently widowed witches or wizards. You will receive a letter from<br>the ministry tomorrow with your matches' name. More information  
>will be included in these letters.<br>Reporter Cho Chang  
>"This is preposterous!" Hermione yelled as Andromeda showed her the morning paper.<p>

"I know," Andromeda said in a comforting tone. Andromeda had toke Hermione in after the war, since she needed a guardian. Hermione was still attending Hogwarts and her parents unable to be found; the ministry labeled her as an orphan.

"What's going on?" Leola Lestrange mumbled as she had been woken up by Hermione's yell.

"They have in-acted the marriage law." Andromeda said to her niece who was also put into her care after the _Final Battle_.

It just so happened that Leola had taken a drink of pumpkin juice. Lets just say Hermione got an unwanted shower. "This is ridiculous!"

"That's just what I said." Hermione mumbled.

"Girls lets just stay calm. There is nothing we can do, Even I am included into this law. Let's continue with our daily routine. Dora, Remus and Teddy are stopping by for lunch and tomorrow we are going shopping just for fun. Now off with you two, Leo don't you have some piano listens, Winnie don't you need to drop off some wand plans of at Olivender's. And I need to head off to the Ministry Orphanage to help care for the Tykes."

The Girls knew they truly did need to be off so they left to quickly to begin there days while they nervously anticipated the day to come.

Bill sat in the easy chair next to the fireplace at the _Burrow, _not believing the new law placed in order to re-populate the magical world. He was sadly included not because he was a widow but because Fleur left. She just toke little Victorie and left. All of a sudden the fireplace flared green and The Romaine dragon tamer step through his body oozing anger.

"I can not understand why they think it is alright for them to choose who we marry and when." Charlie said in a anger filled voice.

"Calm down we are all in the same potion."

Charlie was startled because he had not noticed his older brother sitting in the chair by the fireplace. "I guess you are right. Even Ginny who was married to Harry before he cheated on her is involved in this and poor mum. How have they been?" Charlie quickly redirected his anger into concern for the two two most important women in his life.

"Ginny is doing better, she is modeling for a squib in the muggle world. Even though she is becoming known for her modeling in the wizard world too. Mum is doing good also but she still seems to cry a lot. Maybe this will be worth it after all for some people."

"That is great! What about you big brother? How are you handling your divorce?"

Bill sighed, "It has been hard. I have only seen Torie once in the past month, I miss her and Fleur. I still don't know why she left but she did. I think she was just having a tough time after the war without me being there. Then to learn about her poor father's death three and a half months after it happened. My theory is that her mother talked her into moving back home with Torie. Fleur's mother never liked me."

Charlie patted Bill's shoulder a couple times before they both stood-up to head to their mother's loud calls for all of her babies.


End file.
